This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Elucideate the fundamental mechanisms underlying human mitochrodrial disease and the development of treatment possibilities for these diseases. This protocol generates samples which are utilized in ongoing lab studies into the fundamental mechanisms underlying mitochrondrial disease.